


Mightier than a gun

by Novellarisia



Series: The World Of MTAG [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mafiatale AU, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novellarisia/pseuds/Novellarisia
Summary: Monsters have been on the surface for five years. Unfortunately the world is ruled by Mafia. In order to survive the monsters had to create their own mafia (The Double M) aka Monster Mafia. Hehehe.Frisk has been kidnapped to force the monsters back into the underground. It's up to sans and undyne to save them. How will this latest incident change the lives of the monsters?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are sooo not enough Mafia Tale stories. This has been going through my head so much that it is literally distracting. Please let me know how I can make my writing better. Hope you enjoy.

\- Sans POV -

* Bang Bang * 

Two shots rang out in the nearly empty warehouse. Sans and Undyine dove behind some crates dragging a terrified, human child behind them. Sans was exhausted. He had used most of his magic to 'shortcut' a lot of monsters out of this place, now they were trapped because he didn't have enough magic to get the three of them out. 

* Bang Bang * 

Sans shot at the humans attacking them. It was a standard 9 mm, but it was all he had left in his arsenal. Undyne threw a glowing blue spear that one guy tried to dodge. His mistake, Sans smirked. The scream pierced the air, giving Sans and Undyne the distraction they needed to run out of the warehouse. Once outside Sans soul dropped. The car was trashed. C***!! Sans mind raced searching for a quick getaway. Undyne was fast, but even she would be hard pressed to out run a car. He looked at Undyne and then down at Frisk. The poor kid was terrified. Kidnapped because they were the child of monsters, plus the monster ambassador. Their determination was dwindling as their own exhaustion and fear increased. 

"don't worry kid." He said to them. "we'll get you home." He gave them a small smile. They smiled at him in return. He knew what he had to do. Clapping a hand on Undyne's shoulder, he gently placed a hand on Frisk. Undyne looked at him confused and was just about to speak when Sans spoke. "get li'l pup home, and tell my bro I'll see him soon." 

Realization dawned on Undyine, causing her eyebrows to shoot up. She was just reaching out towards him to tell him not to do this, when her and Frisk vanished from his sight. Exhaustion hit him hard, but now was not the time to rest. He turned to run, but was instead met with a boot to the ribs. A loud 'CRACK' was heard with a muted scream, as he was launched behind some barrels. For a moment Sans couldn't breathe, but forced himself to move anyway. Quickly he pulled out his gun and fired some shots from behind the barrels. Once the other mobsters were behind their own cover Sans fired a few more rounds and ran. Shots were fired at him as he ran. Most of them missed but one caught him in the scapula and the other grazed his femur. 

Sans bit back a scream as he ran as fast as he could. Somehow he made it to the city. Most of his time running was in a blur. He was exhausted, in a lot of pain, lost, scared, and had no magic. How he was even still moving was a mystery to him. He turned into an alley hoping to lose them, but nope. He could still hear them swearing and searching. He quickly turned a corner only to run straight into a human woman. D***! 

He had fallen on impact and she seemed to have also fallen. He tried getting backup with a quick apology, but his body wouldn't cooperate. More swearing and feet moving could be heard in the alley. He tried again to get up, only this time the woman helped him. His vision was starting to get blurry, and he tried to leave once he was on his feet, however the woman kept a hold on him and led him downstairs. 

"Easy there. It'll be OK. Trust me." She said. 

Sans barely registered any of her words. He couldn't fight anymore, the pain and exhaustion were too much. Once at the bottom of the stairs she gently helped him sit on the ground, back against a concrete wall. He closed his eyes as she hurriedly placed a tarp over him. 

"Stay here and be quiet." She said. 

Sans could barely keep his eyes open. He heard footsteps going backup the stairs. He felt his consciousness leaving him. Just before everything went black he thought he heard the woman scream. Maybe… 

\- Reader POV -

You couldn't believe that a monster collided with you just outside of your apartment. When he began struggling to get up, however you knew something was wrong. You heard swearing, scuffling, and a clamor coming from the alley. You quickly put two and two together and figured they were looking for him. Plus by the look on his face he didn't want to be found. That's when you made a quick decision to help him. You grabbed him by the arm and tried to help him up. You say tried because it felt to you more like your hand followed him up as he stood. Once he had his feet under him, he began to struggle. It was at this moment that you realized how weak he was. You gripped his arm a little tighter and began leading him downstairs. 

"Easy there. It'll be OK. Trust me." You said

You knew he was terrified, and exhausted, so you weren't entirely sure if it was your words or his exhaustion that settled him down. When you reached the bottom of the stairs you eased him to the ground up against the wall. Then grabbed your bike tarp and threw it over him. You didn't want to risk him getting caught so you told him. "Stay here and be quiet." 

Whether he heard you was another matter, but you didn't have time to make sure. You quickly made your way up the steps and went to another small set of stairs that lead into the main building. Just then you had an idea and dropped to your knees as you screamed at the top of your lungs. 

The men came barreling around the corner, spotting you in an instant. There were five of them and you tried to look as frightened as possible. One, the leader you guessed, came up to you quickly and asked "Which way did it go?" Without a word you pointed to another alley a block away. To you it seemed like an obvious misdirection, to the dumbbells, you were the hound in their fox hunt, and their leader sent them on ahead. 

"Don't worry kitten, we'll get it for you." He said with a wink. You blushed as he began running after the others. 

You were beginning to get mad at yourself. Why did compliments, pet names, and obvious flirting always make you blush? You will have to do something about that. Later. Right now you had a monster to help. 

You made your way quickly back down the stairs and over to the monster. When you removed the tarp you could immediately see that he's not doing well. You tried to lift him and almost dragged him. D*** hes heavy, or you're just weak. Either way you need help. So you quickly get on your phone and call Justin. He lives with his sickly parents a few blocks over. 

* Ring, Ring * 

You begin to get a little impatient, because you don't know how long the mobsters will follow your false lead. 

* Ring, Ring… Beep* 

"Hello (Y/N) what's up?" 

"Justin can you come over to my place? I need your help." 

"Sure is everything OK? Are you hurt?!" 

"No I'm not hurt, but I don't have time to explain. Those mobsters could come back any minute." 

"OK I'll be there as ASAP." 

* Click * 

Now to wait. You remove the tarp from the ground and fold it up. Then you turn your attention to the monster laying in front of your door. It was clear that he was a skeleton. White face, bony hands, and vertebrae for a neck. He was clearly taller than you, bordering 5'8" or 5'9" compared to your 5'6". You could also tell that his bones were thicker than a human's giving him a stockier appearance. 

When you look back at his face, you noticed that his eye sockets were closed. A little tension left your shoulders at this. It humanized him in a way, plus they were made of magic not real bone so to you it just made sense. His mouth was in a straight line still showing teeth, but again made sense, no lips. You watched his chest rise and fall, telling you that he was still alive. That was just another thing you didn't question, because while it didn't make sense, it helped you to know he was alive. 

You then noticed something that made your blood run cold. Dust! There was a slight bit of dust coming off his bones with every breath he took. No! Not on your watch. You quickly began searching his body for wounds. You touched his shoulder only to feel something wet coming from under his shirt .You quickly brought your hand away only to find it covered in a white slightly, sticky residue. You recognize bone morrow when you see it. Quickly you began to remove his jacket and shirt away from the wound. You unwrapped you're thin decorative red scarf and pressed it to his wound. 

A moment later a hand came down on your shoulder. You jumped, quickly twisting your head to find Justin looking at you with concern. Your body physically relaxed. 

"Justin. I'm so glad you're here." You said with a sigh. 

"(Y/N) what happened?" 

"I found him being chased by thugs from the Cortez family. Unfortunately he passed out and I need help to get him inside." 

"Move. I'll get him inside for you, but I'm not leaving you alone with him." 

"I can handle myself." You said with a huff. Quickly you retrieve your keys from your purse and held the door open for him. 

Watching Justin carry that monster in made you sick, because he made it look so easy. Why did you have to be so weak? Now somehow you have to convince Justin that he doesn't need to stay. Well if he doesn't leave after a few reassurances then you'll call Sarah. Being his girlfriend gave her an advantage in getting him to back off. While Justin took the monster to your Room you rushed to your secret stash of monster salve. Jelly, a monster friend of yours, makes it to heal physical wounds while the monster is unconscious. 

"Justin" you called. "Can you get him undressed while I get gauze and wraps?" 

Justin's only response was a grunt in the affirmative. Once you had everything you rushed back to the Room. There on the bed laid a nearly naked skeleton with dust beginning to roll off him more quickly. You didn't waste a moment. You apply the salve to the first wound on his scapula it was bad nearly broken in two. You then noticed his broken ribs and applied more salve. By the time you finished treating his wounds you had used up almost all of it. 

Justin was sitting on your couch with a leg up on one knee jiggling nervously. You could understand why. While treating the monsters wounds you happened to notice a gun loaded on top of his clothes, along with phone and wallet. Fortunately for you this didn't bother you, because he was a monster. You knew you still had to be careful, but their natures were kinder than most humans. 

"Justin, thank you again for your help." 

"How's he doing?" 

"Well hes not dusting anymore. That's a start. Now I just need to wait for him to wake up." 

"Did you take the gun?" 

"No. Why would I? It's not mine." 

He gave you an incredulous look. 

"Are you serious right now? What if he decides to use that on you?" 

"He is a monster. I doubt his gun would be his go to weapon if he thought I was a threat." You chuckle under your breath. 

"So you're just going to leave an obvious weapon within his possession pick? Do you even know this monster?" 

"Nope." 

His mouth falls open. He then tries to say something but only manages to open and close his mouth. Just then he stands abruptly and begins walking towards your room. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To get the gun. Someone has to be smart about this." Immediately you rush to stand in his way, with hands on your hips. 

"No. Leave it." 

(Y/N) move. I'm not going to let you act more stupid than you already have." 

You bristle. It felt like he slapped you in the face. However before you lash out, you remind yourself that he is only worried about you. You really had thought this through, now you just needed to explain it to Justin. 

"Look I've already thought this through. If I take his gun it won't stop him from hurting me. It will just tell him that I don't trust him. If I show him that I trust him enough to leave the gun, then he might not feel like I'm a threat." You give him a long look. "With that being said, you have to go." 

His face was priceless. Eyes wide and mouth open in shock was hysterical. If you had been going for comedy you would have won some kind of prize. Unfortunately you were trying to get him to leave. You knew he could be stubborn, but this was one time where you knew you couldn't cave. His parents needed him more than you did, and you were sure that Mr. Skeleton (as you decided to call him) was not going to wake up until at least tomorrow. You cross your arms over your chest and gave him a look that you hoped said you were serious. 

Justin slowly closed his mouth into a look that said he was about to argue. Then it suddenly softened into resigned to defeat. 

"All right I'll go. But if anything happens you need to call me." He gave you a look that reminded you of your brother, protective and serious. You gave a gentle smile. 

"I will." 

"Good! By the way you look like Danny when you do that." 

You stiffen. "When I do what?" You asked. 

"When you get serious and cross your arms, you get that same look in your eyes that he did." 

"Oh." Was all you could say. You then immediately uncrossed her arms and looked down. You could feel the tears beginning to gather. 

"Sorry." He said. 

"Don't be." You replied "I miss him too. Plus I'm glad that I remind you of him in that moment. Where do you think I learned it from?" You looked up then with a small smile and mischief sparking in too moist eyes. 

Justin let out a small laugh. "Yeah I guess he would be the one." He looked at you with concern. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" 

You looked at him with compassionate resolve. "Your parents need you right now more than I do. Besides I doubt he will wake before sometime tomorrow." 

With that he gave a resigned nod and headed for the door. You followed him. Once he opened the door he stopped common turned around, and gave you a bone crushing hug. "Remember to call me if you need anything." He said into your hair. 

"I will." 

He finally released you and headed home. You shut the door with a sigh and lock it, feeling drained from the day's events. You wanted nothing more than to sleep, but needed to check on your patient one more time. You headed to your room and peeked in. He was still sleeping, and there wasn't any more dust since you swept it off earlier. Quietly you closed the door and headed for the couch. 

Taking off your shoes you grabbed a throw pillow and blanket and laid down. What a day. Meeting a new monster, misleading the mafia, saving said monster, and entertaining Justin, no wonder you were tired. With those last few thoughts your world went dark as sleep finally claimed you.


	2. Chapter 2

*Klang, Clatter*

Sans eyes snapped open. _What was that?!_

*Rattle, Rattle, Klang*

_is papyrus making breakfast?_ Sans began to sit up, only to gasp in pain from his ribs and scapula. He quickly placed his hands on his ribs in a vain attempt to stop the throbbing. When dulled down enough to move he looked down to see bandages wrapped around his ribs and right shoulder. For a moment confusion filled his sleep fogged mind. Then yesterday's events flooded in, and he started to take stock of his situation.

He still didn't have enough magic to get home, but at least his injuries were starting to heal. He was clearly in someone's bedroom, and judging by the décor clearly female. He started to, slowly this time, get out of the bed. However when he removed the blankets he found that he was dressed only in his boxers. He quickly flung the blankets back on, with a blue blush coloring in his face. His eyelights darted quickly about the Room. _d*****! where are my clothes?!_

His eyes finally rest on the nightstand where his clothes had been folded and placed. What really took him by surprise though was his cell phone, wallet, and gun sitting on top.

Gingerly he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Stumbling only a little when he put weight on his injured femur. Once he was stable on his feet he checked his gun. _heh! still loaded._ Now that he was certain it hadn't been tampered with, he put it down, and began to carefully get dressed.

With pants and a T-shirt (that he always wore under his nice shirt and coat) on he felt more comfortable.

*Ding Dong*

Someone was at the door, and he cursed himself when he realized that he hadn't heard anything from the kitchen in a while either. He grabbed his gun and placed his back to the bedroom door. Then he slowly turned the handle and gently eased the door open. He only opened it a crack, just enough that he could hear what was being said. Unfortunately he was too far away to hear everything clearly, but hopefully it would be enough.

"Thanks Jelly, you're a life saver." Said the first voice. It was beautiful and melodic. He knew he could listen to that voice for hours.

"… more careful." This voice was higher in pitch and more nasally.

"I know but…"

He just couldn't hear well enough from his position. _d***!_ At least he could still hear that melodic voice. It really seemed to soothe his soul. He gave a passing thought that it should cause concern, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

"The Volcand?" This caught his attention. She was talking to someone about monsters. He strained his hearing as much as he could. He still couldn't hear much, but what he heard next sent a bolt of anger coursing through him.

"You know I hate that… thing."

_are they monster haters?_ If they are then what did they want with him? Why did they treat his wounds? How did they treat them?

Suddenly there was a high pitched squeal, before a few more words. Then he heard the door close. Now was the time for him to make his move, get some answers, and escape.

With his gun before him he opened the door and stepped through. He was in a short hallway. At one end was a wall, while the other led to an open space. There was a door opposite the bedroom he left, and when he peeked inside found it was a bathroom.

He quietly crept down the hall till he entered a living/dining room area. He quickly spotted the exit, but didn't see anyone.

*Klang, Rattle, Rattle, Slam*

"D***** Justin! Where did you put my skillet? I swear you are never setting foot in my kitchen again."

Sans stopped at the kitchen door. There was a human woman searching through cabinets. He lifted his gun toward her and cocked it. 

*Click*

**"don't. move."**

______________________________________________________________

\- (Y/N) POV -

*Click*

**"don't. move."**

As soon as I heard those words I froze. A sliver of fear raced down my spine. Luckily I didn't have to wait long before they spoke again.

**"turn 'round slowly, and keep your hands where I can see 'em."**

I moved my hands up by my shoulders and slowly turned to face them. When I saw it was the skeleton I rescued, I visibly relaxed a little. I then brought my hands forward, lacing my fingers together, and let them fall in front of me.

**"i have a few questions for you _human_."**

The venom that he put behind the word 'human' left a bad taste in my mouth, but I remained silent.

**"first where are we?"**

"We're in my apartment."

He rolled his eyelights.

"i can see that. i meant where are we in the city?"

"Oh! Well… I can tell you my address, but I think the map on the table will give you what you really want to know. Sorry, but I'm really bad at directions."

Eyeing me suspiciously, he took a quick glance behind him, and spotted a folded up map sitting on the table. Turning back to me, he asked his next question.

"who was at the door earlier?"

Your eyes lit up at that question. "That was my best friend Jelly. She was bringing over some monster salve, since I was almost out."

"how did she get the salve?"

"She made it." I looked at him confused. Then it dawned on me. He thought Jelly was a human. I smirked. "You know that Jelly is a mold smol right?"

The look he gave me was one of shock. He clearly was expecting me to be some kind of monster hater. Where he got that idea was a complete mystery.

"she's a mold smol!? **then why would you tell her that you _hate volcands?"_**

Wait! What!? Volcands? The only time a Volcand was mentioned today was when… oh! But I never said I hated them... I said… that I hated blind dates. I suppose that could have been misleading… maybe. He wasn't there for that though… unless. Wait was he eavesdropping?

"Were you eavesdropping on my conversation with Jelly?"

His face immediately turned blue. I have to admit it looks cute. Unfortunately he just narrowed his eyes and moved his gun a little.

**_"answer the question!"_ **

I didn't move, I just looked him in the eyes as I calmly answered his question. With a tiny bit of sass I might add.

"First it's not polite to eavesdrop. Second I never said I hated the Volcand. Jelly was trying to set me up with her boyfriend's cousin. Her boyfriend I might add is the Volcand. I told her that I hated that kind of thing. I don't like being set up on blind dates."

At that he kind of deflated. I could tell that he felt bad about the misunderstanding, and that he didn't know how to salvage the situation.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"no." He said as he lowered his gun.

"How's your leg? You've been standing on it for a while. Here." You hand him a bag. "Inside is monster salve, bandages, also some monster candy. Courtesy of Jelly. You can use them and have a seat on the couch while I make a something to eat."

He didn't make a move except to accept the back. After that I turned back toward my kitchen cabinets to renew the search for that elusive a skillet.

Once I had searched through every lower cabinet realization dawned on me. I closed my eyes and slowly lifted my head to the higher cabinets. When I allowed my eyes to open I swallowed hard and opened the first one right next to the stove. There it was, sitting there, mocking me. Now for normal people lifting a cast iron skillet from an upper cabinet might not have been a huge deal. For me however, I might as well be facing a sumo wrestler. I am weak. I know it, and hate it. Unfortunately it's a fact I can't deny, to myself at least. I'll never admit it openly however, and certainly not in front of Mr. Skeleton.

_Wait! Did I seriously forget to ask him his name?! Yes, yes I did. Well Shooby Doo! Welp that will just have to wait. I have a skillet to retrieve._

I turn around and see the skeleton still standing by the door watching me. I decide to ignore him and head towards my dining room table. I grab a chair and head back towards the kitchen. I risk a glance at his face and see him lift a brow bone at my antics. _Great! Now he thinks I'm weird._ I shook my head. No time.

I set the chair down in front of the cabinet holding my skillet. I step up onto the chair without taking my eyes off my target. I shove my long sleeves up past my elbow and shake out my hands. This skillet was about to learn who's boss. Just as I'm about to reach for it, however the skeleton speaks.

"umm… need some help there?"

Was that humor I detected in his voice? Well drat!

"No, no. I'm good. This skillet just has to learn the hard way that I am master in my kitchen." Might as well ham it up a little. I know I already look like a fool. Might as well make him laugh on purpose. I heard him chuckle quietly. I then quickly reached for the skillet. Grabbing the handle I dragged it towards me. Now the stupid skillet decided to make a loud sound as I brought it toward me. I smirk, took a deep breath and lifted it above my head. For a moment I was grinning Victorious.

**Only for a moment.**

I felt the weight of the cast iron begin to press down on me. I could feel my arms begin to buckle. That meant it was coming towards my head. I tried to compensate. _Bad move._ I shifted a little in the wrong direction and felt myself falling backwards off the chair. I couldn't even remove one hand to help catch my balance, because the darn thing was too heavy. So what did I do? I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth awaiting the impact.

I waited… nothing. Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself and the darn skillet surrounded in a blue light. If that wasn't amazing enough, I looked towards my feet and found myself suspended in mid fall. My first reaction was to panic. My second reaction was to find the source. I glanced around the room and spotted Mr. Skeleton breathing heavily, with an arm stretched towards me. Blue distorted my vision so I almost missed the blue flame flickering from his left eye.

Just then I felt myself move. I was slowly lowered towards the floor, before I felt his magic force the skillet from my hands. Suddenly the blue light disappeared and I felt gravity yank me unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Oomph!"

Quickly I looked up to find my skillet, only to see it slowly flow onto the counter. I let out a small huff of frustration, but quickly brushed it away. I scrambled off the floor and turned to the now sweating skeleton.

"Thank you" I said. My eyes lowered to his feet, not being able to bring myself to meet its gaze after that fiasco.

"what… huff… were you… thinking?"

My eyes snapped up to meet his out of surprise. The question wasn't as surprising as him being out of breath. I ignored the question and focused on him. He was leaning heavily on the door frame. He used too much magic trying to save me.

I grabbed the chair, walked over to him and sat it down.

"Sit." My voice was firm and unwavering.

_"excuse me?!"_

"Look, I'm sorry that I startled you into using your magic to save me. I'm grateful, but you need to sit down. I don't want to see you hurt yourself further. Please."

There toward the end I noticed that I took a much softer tone. I could tell that I had startled him. I watched as he begrudgingly sat on the chair. He then reached into the bag and pulled out a monster candy. After I saw him pop one into his mouth, I went back to fixing lunch. It wasn't much. Just a skillet recipe that I had (and loved). It was quiet while I cooked and I noticed that he began dozing on the chair. I didn't bother him, he needed sleep. Once I finished cooking however I walked over and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. His whole body jerked and I saw that blue flame ignite in his left eye. My hand jerked away and I stepped back watching him fully come awake and alert.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, but I finished lunch and thought you might want some."

He blinked a few times, dissipating his magic. He still looked at me suspiciously, but forced his body to appear relaxed.

"yeah that sounds good."

"You can take the chair to the table and I'll bring our plates."

I brought two full servings of food to the table and was just about to sit down when I remember drinks.

"Do you want anything in particular to drink?"

"do you have ketchup?"

I hesitated at that, but nodded. _Ketchup? Really? Well to each his own._ I brought a bottle of ketchup for him and a glass of water for me. When I sat down I spoke again.

"How's the food?"

"it's ok." He looked guilty. Probably because he didn't wait for me to come back before he started. I'm just happy he liked it.

"Good. I'm no chef, so I'm glad it came out edible."

I watched him take another bite without comment, and smiled. It's been a while since I had company aside from Justin. It feels nice. Even if he threatened me with a gun earlier. I looked at him again. His manner as he ate seemed to be relaxed, but I could tell his senses were on high alert. It was the same way Danny was whenever he would eat out. I could feel my chest tighten up the memory, and let out a sigh. My eyes went back to my food, when I heard Mr. Skeleton clear his throat.

"i know we kind of got off on the wrong foot there, but I was hoping that maybe we could start over?"

I saw a relief wash over his face when I gave a brief nod.

"good. i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

"I'm (Y/N). It's a pleasure to officially meet you."

I couldn't stop the big smile plastered to my face. He let out a small smile of his own. We then finished our food in companionable silence. After lunch I directed him toward the couch, while I went about my day.

It may appear to most that I do very little, but that would be wrong. Mrs Nelson in apartment 2B is very elderly, and tomorrow is when I go shopping for her. So I take a note pad to my dining table with my phone and gave her a call. Sans was watching the news on the TV, which kept distracting me from getting her grocery list made. Once I hung up I gathered my sewing and began on the alterations to miss Burns wedding dress. I knew I wouldn't finish today, but I did make some progress before dinner.

At some point Sans had fallen asleep on the couch. It was cute. He had both feet crossed at the ankles on one end while his head rested on the arm of the couch at the other end. He also had one of my green handmade throw pillows on his ribs with an arm wrapped around it. I would not have pictured this skeleton as a cuddler, but I guess I was wrong.

Not wanting to wake him up, I quietly made my way to the kitchen. After about an hour I finally had my meat loaf out of the oven. It smelled so good, but I would have to wait. I quickly cut it into three portions. Two I put on plates with potatoes, green beans and carrots.

The other I put into a plastic container with the three sides. I then quickly wrapped foil around the plates so they would stay warm, then made my way towards the door with the container. Making certain I had my keys, I closed and locked the door behind me.

I made my way up the steps, and looked both right and left, before crossing the street. I made my way down to the nearest alley and stopped. Looking around I saw no one around but I thought I felt someone watching me. With another look around and seeing that no one was paying attention I ducked into the alley. I waited a full minute listening for any footsteps. Hearing nothing I continued down the alley, unaware of my smiling observer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took sooo long for me to get up. I don't intend to make this a habit. Enjoy the chapter.

\- Sans POV - 

Lunch was a quiet affair. He tried to keep his suspicions up around the human, but he just couldn't. He hated calling you human too. He wanted, no _needed_ , to know your name. He also felt bad about how he treated you earlier. Why? Since monsters came to the surface, humans have treated them like garbage. Things got better when Frisks older brother came and showed them how things worked around here. They were even making some headway against other mafias. Gaining territory for monsters, earning rep., and power. Just when they were going to gain some leverage against the Black Rook, the biggest mafia in the country, Frisks brother disappeared along with whatever info he had. That hurt them. Frisk especially. 

Since then they've had to keep close watch on their territory. They were still gaining power and influence, but at a much slower rate. In order for that to happen Sans' had to do things he was not proud of. When dealing with humans in general he's never had a problem scaring them, hurting them, or seeing them dead. In some cases, admittedly, he even enjoyed it. This human however was different. You even brought him catch up when he asked. 

So when your eyes turned sad, he had to do something. When he cleared his throat to get your attention, you looked a little annoyed. He asked you if you could start over. It may have only been a nod, but the way your eyes lit up sent relief flooding through him. 

"good. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. "

"I'm (Y/N). It's a pleasure to officially meet you." 

You smiled, a big genuine smile that lit up the whole room. He couldn't help the small smile he gave,and felt very pleased with himself, for bringing out that smile. It was quiet, but comfortable after that. It just felt right. you felt right. Then there was your name (Y/N). It was beautiful, just like you. _wait! what? when did i... start thinking...! no! nope! not going there. i mean i don't even know her. so why does it feel like i do?_ He decided to watch you for today. 

After lunch you had him settled on the couch, and took a notepad back to the table with your phone. He decided to turn on the TV and see if the news picked up anything about last night's rescue. 

Nothing. Well he shouldn't have been surprised, the old man did know how to keep things quiet. He did catch a glimpse of Asgore, but it looked like a clip about the conference last week. Sans was just about to turn it off, when he caught a bit of your phone conversation. 

"Yes! Yes I'm still here... I'm so sorry Mrs Nelson. Yes I did. Well... I have a friend over today, and... what does it matter if its a guy? Well yes he is but... Mrs Nelson now who's getting distracted?" 

He had looked over and watched your face get redder and redder. It was a struggle not to laugh. You were so cute. He quickly turned back around not wanting to get caught listening in. Geez! That was embarrassing. Getting called out like that for eavesdropping, had felt like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _that never happens. i'm sans. the judge of the underground. The right hand of the double m. how can a weak human woman be doing this to me. I don't get flustered or embarrassed, and I certainly don't feel guilty for threatening a human._ Yet he did. He had felt all those things because of you. 

At some point you had made your way to a rocking chair that was beside the couch. It looked like you was in the middle of sewing something. You're like a typical human housewife he saw on those black-and-white TV shows, Frisk loves. Though Sans doesn't know why. He glanced over , and saw that you were completely focused on what you were doing. With that he settled further onto the couch. 

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew He's waking up to something that smelled delicious. he peered over the back of the couch to see you just closing and locking the door. _Where is she going?_ Quickly he got up and raced to the bedroom. Grabbing his shoes and gun, he then hurried back to the door. He didn't see you when he looked through your peephole. he felt ten times better after that nap so he risked a 'shortcut' to the other side of the door. He tried to stay quiet but shoes on cement were louder than slippers in snow. He climbed the steps and looked around. There you were walking straight ahead on the other side of the street. 

He started following you. He stayed close enough to not lose you but far enough away that he could go unnoticed. He quickly glanced at his surroundings and noticed that all the buildings in the area were close together and had flat roofs. He then watched you carefully for any indication that you would turn around. For a brief moment he was concerned with how you would react to him following you. 

Just then you stopped. He quickly made a 'shortcut' to the roof next to you. He watched you look around before ducking into the alley. With your back against the building, he had to admit that he was impressed that you waited a full minute before moving on. Anyone tailing you on the ground would have been caught by surprise. You moved down the alley until you came to a door in the adjacent building. His suspicions came back when he heard you knock in a pattern on the door. 1-3-1. There was a large dumpster beside the door, so he made a quick 'shortcut' behind it. He heard the door open and settled in to listen. 

"Hi J. I brought food." 

"It's about time." said a nasally voice. Sans had to pause for a moment, that voice sounded familiar. "Did you want me to starve?" 

"J I'm not that late. Besides I know you don't really need my food." 

"Do you think I would eat this garbage if I didn't need to?" He knew that voice but couldn't place it. 

"Well if you really don't want it I could take it back. I wouldn't want to poison you." 

"What?! Now you want it back? So you're the kind of person to bring gifts and then take them back. I should have known." Sans ground his teeth. Fine! Forget just listening, hes risking a glance. He slowly stood to peek over the dumpster. The first thing he saw was you. You had on a big beautiful smile just before you let out a full throated laugh. You were enchanting. A loud grumble pulled his attention away. The moment he layed eyes on the person in the doorway he was shocked. Immediately he ducked down to process who he'd seen. 

**_IT'S FREAKING JERRY!_**

He and papyrus had been trying to track him down for months. Jerry! The most annoying monster in the underground. Jerry the informant is here. He had half a mind to make his presence known, but when you started laughing again he remembered why he came. 

"I'm sorry.. Hahaha... J... your face is priceless!" 

"Ha ha ha very amusing. Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand there?" 

"Heeheehee... sorry J. I actually can't stay today." 

"Oh? why not?" Jerry said grumpily. 

"I actually have a guest waiting for me at home." 

"Oh? Someone I know?" He asked in slight interest. 

"I doubt it. He doesn't seem like someone that would run in our type of circles." 

"So it's a guy huh?" He sounded a little disgusted at that thought. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sans noted your voice rise just a little in pitch. 

"Well you are a single, human, female in a city that is not friendly, and you don't fight or carry any weapons. While you're not attractive enough to warrant such concern the danger still exists. Plus I've heard that it's the dream of every human female to be married and have a family." 

Sans ground his teeth. What did the freak mean she was unattractive. She was gorgeous. She could probly have her pick of human and monster men. Curse it! Even he would... nope! Not going there. He bit back a growl of frustration as he continued to listen. 

"Yeah you're right." Her voice was quiet. "It is the dream of every little girl to marry. Unfortunately not every dream comes true, and not every little girl gets a happy ever after." 

"Wha...?" 

"Anyway as much as I would like to keep chatting with you J, I do have to get home." 

"Fine. It's not like I asked you to come anyway." 

"Awe. Don't be like that J. You know if I didn't bring you dinner every night, you'd miss me." 

"I know no such thing. You are too nosy and noisy. That's why you don't have more friends." 

"Does this mean that you finally admit that we're friends?" Sans could hear the smirk in your voice, and decided to take a short cut back to the roof, before you saw him. 

Looking down on the scene he said Jerry turn a deep maroon color. He would have to remember this next time he needed information. Just then he saw you blow a kiss at Jerry and wave. Something made his soul burn. He let out a low growl and, when he saw you head back the way that you came, took a short cut back to the apartment. 

\- (Y/N) POV - 

Sometime during my conversation with J I had stopped feeling like I was being watched. It felt good to banter with J. Granted he wasn't the nicest looking monster, or even the nicest, but he could be sweet and he was loyal. I remembered the first time I met him. 

~*~*~ 

* Groan * 

_What was that?_ I looked down the alley I was just about to walk past. Then in the middle of the alley was something large, brown and slimy.

* Groan * 

I jumped back completely disgusted. It moved! It took me another moment to recognize that the noise came from the slime pile. For a moment I thought it was a slime monster until it shifted enough to reveal beady eyes, a thin mouth, and a large, bulbous nose. Clearly a he; was disgusting. I almost said that thought out loud, till I looked in his eyes. Eyes that while watery, spoke of hope, fear, and pain. A pain that I recognized as more than physical. 

"What do you want?" He said in a nasally voice. Well not the politest monster, but then I'm sure my face didn't read friendly either. 

"I want to help. Are you OK?" 

"What does it look like?" His face was screaming 'are you an idiot' in the most annoying way. 

"Actually it looks like I caught you napping in the middle of an alley." His eyes widened to saucers and his mouth gaped open. "However I'm going to assume that's not the case and say you tripped. Do you need a hand up?" I held out my hand. 

At first his eyes just kept switching between my face and my hand. Then his eyes narrowed and his mouth pursed as he reached up and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull him up, but only succeeded in sliming both my hands, and strained both of my arms. Finally, after I nearly collapsed, he got up, and gave me one of the most haughty looks I've ever seen. 

"You are one of the weakest, most pathetic humans I have ever seen."

His nasally voice reminded me of those stereotypical aristocrats, with their noses in the air. The picture in my head caused me to laugh loud and hard. 

"Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help it. You're right though... Hahahah. I'm (Y/N), what's your name?" I offered my hand again. He looked at it almost with disdain, before he took it. 

"You may call me J." 

~*~*~ 

I was brought out of my musings when I reached my apartment. I quickly dug out my keys and opened the door. The moment I stepped inside, I let out a small sigh of relief. There was a slight chill in the air that made my unheated apartment feel like paradise. 

"where did you go?" 

I looked up quickly to see sands getting off the couch. I must have woken up when I came in period her group's. 

"I took dinner to a friend that lives a block over. Sorry I woke you." 

**"what's their name?"**

He sounded menacing. Like he expected me to rat him out to his enemies. It made sense, except I rescued him from his enemies. I guess paranoia comes with his job. 

"His name is J. Hes a sweet monster, but doesn't get out much." The look on Sans face was one of total disbelief. It only lasted for a moment though so I shrugged it off. "If you're hungry I made dinner. It should still be warm I wasn't gone that long." 

I went to the kitchen to grab the food and when I returned, I found Sans sitting at the table. Dinner was quiet. He seemed to be chewing on more than just might food, while I was enjoying not eating alone. 

After dinner I suggested that we both go to bed and offered to let him use my room. Actually it was more like I insisted. I wanted him to make a complete recovery. Sleeping on the couch one more night was not going to kill me. The next morning however I awoke to a surprise. I went to check on sense to see what he wanted for breakfast. He was gone. My bed was a mess sheets and blankets, but on the pillow there was an out.

_thanks for the help._

_see ya 'round doll!_

_sans_


End file.
